


Kicked Out of Bed

by RandomTVJunk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, just some light fun really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTVJunk/pseuds/RandomTVJunk
Summary: Richie is kicked out of bed. Literally. It all works out in the end.





	Kicked Out of Bed

Richie had loved Bill's legs even before he'd known why. All those years seeing him pedal the streets of Derry on Silver, or jog through gym class, or even casual days, modeling the latest respectable pair of brown khaki shorts to contrast Eddie's latest fuck-the-man fire engine red Daisy Dukes (they weren't actually like Daisy Dukes, but Richie had liked to picture Eddie blushing when he'd figured out just what Daisy Dukes were).

He'd idolized Bill, just the way Eddie had. It was only a few years ago, in the middle of a half-drunk makeout and jerk-off session, that they'd realized they'd both shared the same feelings for him...and they'd both thought of a particular form of idol worship more than a few times. 

Not until last Christmas, waking up as a half-naked, tangled pile on the hard living room floor, had they realized that Bill had been having the same thoughts. There hadn't been any sexuality crises or angst (other than the pangs of jealousy Richie felt when Eddie doted on Bill just a little too much...) so everything fell into place. Bill had become a more and more frequent overnight guest at _Casa Rich-n-Eds_ (Richie's name always came first - just don't tell Eddie). And Richie - along with Eddie, of course - had taken many opportunities to explore those calves, thighs, ankles and toes in ways he'd never imagined possible outside of his sticky bedroom sheets.

He'd loved every minute of it. 

Until the morning he'd gone flying ass-first out of his own (almost) marital-bed. 

Bill took up so much space on the bed, taking over their four-poster the way he'd always taken over everything. Natural dominance didn't bother Richie when it came time for Bill's hands in his hair, stuttering what a good boy he was, but it wasn't as much fun when you're eating floor rug.

Fortunately, he wasn't hurt - except for what little pride he had left - but he almost wanted them to think he'd been hurt. The romantic (or pathetic) in him hoped Eddie might rush to his side.

Instead, Eddie, after the initial shock, was too busy pointing and laughing. 

_What a dick,_ was Richie's first thought. His second thought was, _he looks so hot when his stomach ripples that way. _

He thought about faking an injury, buthe didn't want to upset Eddie, because he knew Eddie did care - it's just this was how he cared. They were on the same fucked up wavelength. He didn't want to upset Bill either, but it had been Bill's fault, those jackhammer legs serving as a weapon of ass destruction. So he picked his target. 

"Man, _fuck you_, Bill," Richie barked at the third man in the room, second man on the bed. 

He only felt bad when he realized Bill, grin fading, actually had been concerned - Bill always had that concerned look on his face to where Richie wasn't sure anymore whether it was just automatic. 

"I-I di-didn't m-m-mean to -" Bill stammered, just as open-faced and awkward as when they'd first met.

As if Richie didn't feel guilty enough, Eddie was shooting him that pleading Bill-isn't-like-us-he's-_special_ look Richie both resented and deeply understood.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he said, meaning it even if he didn't know why he should have to say it.

"It's fine," Bill replied, light returning to his eyes. He extended a hand for Richie to clasp onto.

"I'm the one with the sore ass," he said, grumbling, as he crawled back up onto the bed and rested his hand on Bill's thigh as an apology. 

"You always have a s-sore ass," a relaxed Bill muttered into his neck stubble, grunting as Richie squeezed his crotch just a little too hard in response to the jab.

"You've been hanging around this asshole too long," he grunted back, pulling a smirking Eddie in for a deep kiss. 

Eddie rested his hand on Bill's other thigh, meaty enough to give Eddie room to squeeze, scraping his nails over the flesh just the way that would make Bill murmur approval.

Bill tangled his fingers in the back of the dark hair Eddie was growing out partly for moments like this, pulling just enough to bring him away from Richie. When Richie began to yelp at the loss of contact, Bill wrapped a firm hand around Richie's thick shaft, rapidly taking his dirty mind elsewhere. 

"Eat me out, Eds," Bill commanded, gruff and tender at the same time, a combo that went straight to Richie's already aching shaft.

Richie was sure Bill knew he didn't like anybody else calling Eddie that. He definitely knew. And as if that wasn't enough, Bill fucking _winked_ at him.

"You're such a dirty cocksucker, Bill Denbrough." 

Richie groaned as Bill, now on all fours, lived up to the billing, taking Richie into his mouth. As if that wasn't enough, he now had to sit - kneel, really - helplessly as his boyfriend gave up all pretense of a slow pace and after a few licks drove face-first into Bill's peachy ass. Bill was...waggling his eyebrows at Richie watching the nasty (_so nasty and so good_) sight, and that's where Richie, between shudders of pre-come, knew they'd corrupted their best friend. And that realization was probably going to give him the biggest load of his life, if he didn't stop.

He didn't want to finish just yet, so he lightly tapped Bill's cheek, pulling away. 

"I need a taste, Big Bill." 

If Richie had been as thoughtful as Stan or Mike or Ben (and he probably shouldn't be thinking about them during a fuck session, although it wasn't the first time...), he might have wondered why it made him so horny to use the name they'd given Bill from long-ago admiration in such dirty moments today, but all he knew was it made Bill blush, every time. 

He slid under Bill, letting those perfect thighs smother him as he took Bill's long, pulsating shaft down his very practiced throat. He beat himself off with one hand, the other reaching back to join Eddie in his own feverish masturbation. 

He moaned around Bill's base as he felt an increasingly familiar tongue lapping at his low-hangers. He tugged at Eddie's balls in imitation, yanking hard enough for the cry that told him Eddie was really enjoying it. Eddie pushed another finger in Bill's tight hole to keep himself busy. Richie heard Bill make a guttural noise around his drooling slit when he pushed one of his own fingers in alongside Eddie's two fingers and trembling tongue. 

"I-I-I..."

Richie knew Bill was close, and resisted any effort on Bill's part to pull away. He wanted every drop, easing a hunger that was never settled. 

His eyes were sweat-drenched shut, so he was lost in other senses. The sound of Eddie's entire beautiful body lightly quaking as he came, drops on Richie's forehead and in his hair, smeared in further by the man he loved more than anything. The feeling of cool air as his legs were lifted and parted wide. The white bliss, an out of body experience, when he felt Bill's hot breath on his hole, the tip of his tongue against the dark hairs. 

"Tongue his hole, Bill," he heard Eddie wheeze, along with a sharp smack to Bill's cheek. The wet slap echoed in Richie's mind, blending with the sensation of Bill's tongue deep inside him. He felt the first spurts leave him as he tried to take a picture of the crude threesome he was a part of, as if he could watch overhead, seeing the depravity for himself. Eddie and Bill were so special and so innocent and good and right, and here he was, Eddie's jizz running down his nose, Bill stammering profanities into Richie's damp hole as he pumped his seed down Richie's hollow throat. 

He nearly blacked out, probably would have if he hadn't had Bill on one side, Eddie on the other, running their soft fingertips down his soaked flesh, fixing his messy hair back into place. 

"That was g-g-good," Bill sighed, exhaustion creeping into his pristine features. 

"Fuck yeah," Richie laughed through a sore throat, looking at Eddie with doe eyes when he felt the familiar hand gently massaging his windpipe. "Love you, baby," he said, reaching up to tweak Eddie's nipple. He suddenly felt flush as he realized he'd never said that to Eddie when anyone else was around. Eddie just smirked, which Richie knew was his way of showing happiness over the situation. 

"You two m-make me sick," Bill teased, stopping to pet Richie's forehead when Richie bit at his knee in response. "I'm gonna go fix us some breakfast while I still can." 

They watched him putting his tightie whities on, wiggling them on extra slow. 

"Eds, get some dollar bills," Richie muttered, laughing with his boyfriend when Bill pulled them down for a brief moon. "Afraid of getting burnt?" 

Bill looked back, devilishly grinning.

"Ed-die told me how good you think m-my ass looks in these." 

The thought of Eddie talking about him behind his back simultaneously made him shoot the sheepish man a glare and stroke his half-revived penis at what else they said about him that he'd never know. 

"Just get in the kitchen, bitch," Richie shouted, comforted by Bill's chuckle as he left. 

"As for you," he said, sitting up on the bed and pulling Eddie in by the waist. "You're rubbing off on him." 

Eddie giggled at the feel of Richie's light beard against his navel. 

"Are you gonna complete that?"

Richie couldn't deny he had a million dirty followups. 

"No, I'm not that easy." 

Eddie snorted laughter as he climbed on top of the man he loved, and they said in unison:

_"That's not what I heard." _


End file.
